Judgement Day
by Ninjashadow
Summary: A Serial killer in NYC with a grudge against society. Goren and Eames must catch him before he commits more murders. Things are about to change for the partners when a new man steps into the middle of their lives for good.


**Judgement Day**

**Disclaimer: **_I dont own 'em, and thankful that I don't Dick Wolf does his job well..._

**Summery: **_A Serial killer in NYC with a grudge against society. Goren and Eames must catch him before he commits more murders. Things are about to change for the partners when a new man steps into the middle of their lives for good._

* * *

**  
**

Alexandra Eames stepped inside the small poorly lit apartment. Curtains covered the only window that would have shed light on the bachelor pad. Her first instinct was to cover her face with the sleeve of her jacket to mask the smell that had assaulted her senses. The all too familiar stench of rotting flesh made her stomach weak. Eames had dreaded this smell every time she stepped into a crime scene. Her eyes wanted to roll themselves into the back of her head almost as if they were trying to escape to fresh air, anything to get away; she of course had trained herself to fight this involuntary action among others. Her stomach gave a lurch but kept quiet; it knew better then to make a noise; that would show weakness. In a sea of males intelligent and strong enough to make their way into law enforcement; exhibiting any weakness was not an option. Her trained senses ignored the assault; something she had learned many years ago. Sometimes Alex yearned for that time in her history; less work more fun.

She loved catching johns' in the act of attempting to buy a hooker; the looks on their faces when they laid eyes on her badge was priceless. Those kinds of men wore thick sickening cheap cologne; she had to learn quickly how to deal with it or get out. Now, she had so much more responsibility having to find answers to seemingly endless questions that always trailed a murder. Not that she didn't enjoy her job, oh yes Alex enjoyed watching a monster in cuffs struggling like a trapped animal.

The ugly deep green paint on the walls clashed with the red couch and brown leather worn recliner. Alex felt dirtier and dirtier as she made her way into the small bathroom. Whoever had lived here and probably died here was not in the faintest idea of the word: clean. In fact she wasn't sure how any human could live here comfortably without needing a shower every 30 minutes or less. Toast crumbs were spread all over the counter amongst dirty cracked dishes the microwave left open had looked like it was never in its life been cleaned since it was bought. Dirty dishes in the sink which also were unclean, she couldn't see the point in even putting them in the sink with the exception of maybe to make room for more dishes.

It appeared as if the person that lived here decided that rather clean the apartment they would buy paper plates instead; overflowing the garbage just as they had done with the countertops and sink. The flies were in fly heaven. She figured if she looked long enough she would find maggots and other creepy crawlies. She shivered. Stepping over the pile of magazines, most of them porn, she finally reached the bathroom. It to, was kept the same as the kitchen. The tiles should have been white; instead they were a horrible shade of yellow, same story as the tub with the exception of a decomposing body that had been put to rest there.

Alex stared at the large body, this person, make that male she had observed, was huge. He would be the size of a sumo wrestler, maybe even two wrestlers. John Doe had eaten himself into morbid obesity. This would have been the initial determined cause of death, someone would just think he was taking a bath and choked on some piece of food or suffered a heart attack. This theory was good but it had it faults like the food stuffed in his mouth only visible if you had pried his jaw apart and took a peak inside, just as detective Robert Goren had already done. The person surely would have spit this out at the first sign of ether a heart attack or choking. This food was placed here after death. And there were of course other signs like the large sharp catholic cross sticking out of his chest also some carvings in his chest and belly of what appeared to be words maybe even English or Latin. His eyes had been brutally cut out leaving a sticky mess in its wake, most likely done while this mans heart was still beating. With some luck he would have been unconscious at the time, Alex shivered at the thought of anything else but.

Her partner had his face almost in the carvings or the grotesque body. She had always been amused at this, she was used to it, but rookie cops not so much; that made her laugh even more.

"We need to get some pictures of the carvings after cleaning the blood. They probably hold a key to… uh… who we are looking for. This guy he has no restraint. He doesn't care how much pain he is causing the victim, in fact I think the more pain the better maybe he thought this person… deserved it, every moment. Well, enough to keep the person alive while he cut out the eyes" Goren was in the process of removing the piece of food that was stuck in his mouth for evidence.

"Rage killing maybe, no, it seems more planned" Alex let out a sigh, trying to turn the wheels in her head a little faster. This killer was half planned half rage.

"It's as if he" Goren struggled to find the right words "planned this then when he got to the point of having to commit the act he just" Goren's hands were in front of him making several gestures trying to explain trying to think "he just… let himself loose"

Alex stepped aside to allow the CSI unit to take their pictures. She had to get out of this stuffy place anyway. With her partner in tow she left the apartment and savored the cool breeze that danced on her skin when she finally reached fresh air. She lifted herself into the diver's side of the large SUV, where she automatically turned on the heaters, and rolled her window down a bit. She always loved the mixture of cool air from the window and the warmth of the car's heaters. Her partner was the same although he had learned this from her. In the beginning he wouldn't like it if she turned on the heaters and rolled down her window but she never listened to what he was ranting about when it came to small things like battery power. This was never clearer to her then after she had been kidnapped. She had noticed her partners eyes on her had tripled since then when she wasn't looking, she could feel his eyes watching her.

* * *

"What are we looking for here anyways" Captain Ross had his way of poking his nose into every case when he wasn't needed. 

Eames was staring at the pictures posted on the large bulletin board the partners used so many times to piece together what didn't make sense. "That's what we are trying to answer"

The board was deliberately turned from the rest of the squad as some of the officers were running to the bathroom more often then usual. Eames has a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't the coffee.

"This man, he has no restraint, no remorse, no… well…anything" Goren was sitting on a steel chair with a handful of more pictures that wouldn't fit on the board. These were also the pictures taken of the scripture on this mans chest. "he lacks all feelings that make humans'…humans" a loud sigh came from Goren after the explanation like he had been holding a breath while concentrating on how to describe what he knew about the killer.

Eames hadn't been paying attention. She found herself distracted a lot more lately. She gave Goren more rope these days to explain things and to stumble with the captain more often. She was growing tired of catching him all the time he had to be weaned from her. His moodiness was getting on her nerves and she wasn't about to take it like a mother with her teenager. She was his equal and she needed to be treated as such. It wasn't just Goren. It was the Captain, the job, all of it. She needed more. She was young, strong smart and hungry.

Since she stood up to take a closer look at the pictures she had become fixated on an interesting section of the picture she had been looking at. An inconspicuous small gold, for lack of a better word, thing. Eames hated to use words like thing. But, it was all she had for the moment. She took the picture from the board, all the while the Captain and Goren were talking about their next plan of action, neither of which had noticed Eames walk from the room still staring at the picture.

Making her way to the photocopier she ignored the conversations around her.

Placing the photo atop the copiers' glass window she lowered the cover. There were two officers she had assumed had nothing else better to do but stand around the coffee maker yapping about their weekend, puppies and sex. She had no interest in joining their conversation there were murders to solve. Although she had hoped the three topics she had overheard weren't all at the same time. She mentally giggled at the picture she developed. Awkward was the word she placed on the picture. Shaking her head at the obscenity that she could possibly come up with a mental picture like that she zoomed in on the gold section of her photo and began to photocopy.

Goren walked around the corner to find his partner standing still. Her eyes closed as if she were asleep standing up both hands on either side of the photocopier. Breathing evenly she inhaled the smell of freshly brewed coffee. She opened her eyes to the smile of Goren waiving a full cup in front of her. She hadn't realized he was there but he must have been around her for a while as the two officers were gone who had finished the last batch of coffee while talking.

"I don't think Ross will appreciate sleeping on the job" Goren smiled again

"Mmmm" was all the noise Eames managed; as she took a sip of what she considered her drug. In truth she hadn't been sleeping at all. She was day dreaming. Engrossing herself in her own world. Imagining of the kind of mental strength it took to kill a person so violently. Most killers when they had killed in such a manor were not in a lucid state of mind. Her gut was telling her this killer was lucid. Not in the sense that he could restrain himself from killing but in the sense that he knew what he wanted to do and he set out to do it. It had been fully planned. He was aware that society felt it was wrong to kill and would trap him in a cage for years if he had been caught. The killer waited until neighbors were out, the victim would make little noise since he would probably be eating. Perfect opportunity; was what Eames had described in her head. Eames began to picture the carving into the chest of the victim. Her forehead wrinkling at the grotesque image

"… So I think that we should speak to the neighbors soon. If any of them were around at the time" Goren was writing his portfolio not noticing the look on Eames face while she was exploring the killers' state of mind. State of mind? But Eames… that's Goren's job, not your's, Goren does that. Well if that's Goren's job, what's your's? E ames shook her head. She could not dwell, she was important to the team and she had other skills. She absent mindedly walked away letting Goren write his notes and then chase after her.

* * *

_tbc...if people let me know you want more _


End file.
